Ginny's Story
by miawweasley
Summary: Ginny through the years of Hogwarts. Disclaimer: song lyric in title belongs to Sleeping at Last, all characters except a few minor ones belong to J.K. Rowling, the creator of the Harry Potter universe.
1. Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express

**Ginny's first year**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. A girl can only wish. I only own a few minor characters. **

Ginny Weasley was on _the _Hogwarts Express. She was practically buzzing with excitement, (what she told her diary, Tom) especially as London was slowly dissolving away outside the windows. Ginny was sitting alone and she was perfectly fine, engrossed in her diary when—

"Ginny! Hi," Said a voice coming from the doorway. Ginny turned her head and saw a bushy-haired Gryffindor sticking her head through the door. Ginny snapped her diary shut fast, but not fast enough to avoid the question she expected was to come next.

"What is that? I don't recall seeing that book on our school list..." She said warily. Ginny was wracking her brain for an excuse when realized she didn't need one.

"Oh, it's just my diary, nothing important," Ginny flashed a smile to add some assurance. She knew no one would trust a diary that actually wrote back. Her fathers words were reciting in her brain— _Don't trust an object if you can't see where it keeps its brain. _Ginny pushed her slight guilt aside as the elder girl walked in her compartment and sat down.

"I can't find Harry or Ronald," Ginny bit back a laugh at the usage of her brother's full name, "so I can sit with you." Ginny didn't know if she was trying to sound like the red-headed girl was her last resort, but she assumed not and smiled anyways.

"Okay." Ginny continued writing in her diary.

_Dear Tom, _

_Hermione Granger just walked into my compartment. Oh, I hope Harry doesn't see anything in her! _Ginny's exasperation seemed to seep through the pages.

_Ginevra, don't worry. That good for nothing mudblood is nothing compared to you. _

Ginny stifled a gasp.

_Tom! Don't use that __word!_

She could feel the book hum in her lap, and she almost thought it sounded like laughter...

_What? It's true, you're a pureblood, simply of a higher class, and her stupid, worthless muggle parents—_

Ginny closed the book abruptly, not wanting to hear anymore of that foul language.

"So, Ginny," Hermione started, trying to spark up conversation with Ginny, "are you excited for the sorting?"

"That and nervous," Ginny responded, "what if I'm not in Gryffindor!" If Ginny's face looked as horrified as she felt, she was sure Hermione had caught it.

"Oh, Ginny," Hermione said in a tone that told Ginny she was being silly, "of course you'll be in Gryffindor!"

Ginny bit her lip. What is she was in _Slytherin._ She shuddered at the thought and continued looking out the window.

"Ickle Ginnykins!" Sang Fred as he waltzed not-so-gracefully into her compartment.

"_What?" _Ginny snapped.

"Woah, no need to go all mum on me!" Fred said, while George snickered in the background. George ruffled her hair.

"We're just here to tell you you might want to get changed into your school robes, we're about 10 minutes out." And with that, they vanished.

Ginny sighed. She was almost at Hogwarts! She was feeling a mixture of emotions. She quickly changed into her robes, Hermione doing the same. When the train was about 5 minutes out, Ginny reopened her diary, forgetting about it's message earlier, and scribbled her thoughts away.

_So that's the first chapter! This is my first fanfiction, so please RR. _

_I also wanted to desicate this story to Annerb, who inspired me to write. _


	2. Chapter 2: Starting the First Year

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. A girl can only wish. I only own a few minor characters.**

Ginny walked into the castle, mesmerized to the very bone. Hogwarts looked marvelous, inside and out. Mcgonagall led the kids to the doors of the Great Hall, but turned, her olive green robes whipping around.

"Students, gather round. Once you walk into the hall, you will walk up by the staff table and wait patiently as I call out each of your names to come sit on a stool, where the sorting hat will place you upon your houses," Her thick scottish accent was ringing out into the first years' ears.

"There are four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now, come along," And she turned right back around and into the Great Hall without a moment's hesitation.

Ginny gathered up to the front among the rest of the scared looking students, though Ginny might have been the only one to put on a brave face.

"Mia, Blackwood," She called out first.

A student with brown hair walked to the stool where the Professor placed a hat on her head. After a pregnant pause, the hat yelled out, "Gryffindor!" And the whole table went wild. Ginny smiled to herself, but quickly erased as to not get her hopes up.

And soon enough, all the students were sorted, each house getting new members. There was only one student left to get sorted.

"Weasley, Ginevra," And with that, Ginny walked up to the stool, not confidently, but certainly not in a scared manner. No, Ginny needed to show the students she was not afraid, as Tom had said.

"Hmm, another Weasley I see. You lot are here every year," A voice in the back of her head called out, almost causing her to jump. She was begging inside her head for Gryffindor.

"Gryffindor, eh? Yes, yes, every Weasley in history has been in Gryffindor," The voice replied.

"Hmm, quite loyal, but no, no," He trailed off, "smart and incredibly wise, yes, you could do great in Ravenclaw, but no, no," He then repeated, and Ginny was aware it had been 5 minutes and _every_ eye in the hall was on her, anticipation practically radiating off her brothers.

"But oh, yes, the cunningness and determination you hold, so much more than your brothers have. Slytherin would help you on the way to your greatness, yes, there is no doubt there... hmm..." And Ginny was biting her lip, begging and praying it not to say what she thought it was going to...

"GRYFFINDOR!" And the Gryffindor table erupted for another time that night. _By far the loudest, _Ginny thought.

"First years, follow me!" Boomed her brother's know-it-all voice. He didn't so much as _glance_ in her direction. _Brotherly love, _thought Ginny bitterly.

"Hello," Started a nervous voice from Ginny's left. "I'm Mia." The girl had beautiful curly brown hair, but there were the most subtle dark auburn highlights that accented her face.

"I'm Ginny!" Ginny was glad she had found a friend in her year so quickly. Mia's black shes bored into Ginny's brown, and they seemed to have a mutual understandment they were instantly best friends.

"He your brother?" Ginny's eyes widened slightly.

"How did you know?"

Mia chuckled after she recieved the question.

"The hair."

And suddenly Ginny felt very stupid for not getting that in the first place. She giggled nervously, mostly at herself.

Mia laughed too though, and Ginny found she liked the girl's laugh. It was calming.

"All right! We have reached the Gryffindor common room!" Percy said to the first years. "_Pig snout." _He said to the fat lady, and the portrait swung open, letting everyone shuffle in.

After Percy gave a tour of the common room and explained to rules, and then it was, quote on quote, "Off to bed with you all!" Ginny thought he sounded more and more like mum everyday.

Mia and Ginny led the way up the stairs and they found their beds right next to each other. Mia smiled.

"So, Mia," Ginny said, "tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm a pureblood," She said, but hastily added, "not that it matters!"

Ginny giggled.

"And, er, I have an older sister who just finished Hogwarts last year. Her name's Natalie."

"I have six older brothers," Said Ginny as Mia's eyes widened.

"_Six?" _Mia seemed genuinely shocked. "I couldn't even put up with one..." And then they collapsed into a fit of giggles, even though it wasn't that funny.

"Well, we best be off to bed, school is important as well! I'll tell you more about me later." Mia said. Ginny rolled her eyes playfully and thought, _Hermione really would like her._ And then she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Rise and Shine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. A girl can only wish. I only own a few (minor) characters. **

"Rise and shine, Nevy," Mia's soft voice filled the room as Ginny slowly opened her eyes, smiling inside at the new nickname.

"How the hell are you up and ready so early?" Questioned Ginny and she sat up and rubbed the tired out of her eyes.

Mia shrugged, "Some people _enjoy_ the mornings, you know," She said with a soft chuckle. Her hair was in a low bun, a piece of hair framing her face. She walked off to sit on her own bed.

"I'll wait for you to get ready so we can eat breakfast together," Said Mia as she leaned against her pillow.

"Uhh, you go down without me, I- I have to do something," Said Ginny, honestly hoping to talk to Tom.

"Very well," Mia said, and then gracefully stalked down the staircase. Ginny let out a breath, and then picked up the leathery diary.

_Dear Tom,_

_I am so sorry for not writing last night! My new friend, Mia, and I were just getting settled in. _

_Ginevra,_

_My dear, I am assuming you made Gryffindor? I am incredibly proud of you. Tell me more about this Mia person..._

And Ginny poured out everything she knew or observed about her newest friend.

_-Half an hour later-_

"There you are!" Mia called out. "Where were you? You didn't come down to breakfast," The girl looked genuinely concerned, which warmed Ginny's heart.

"I was so tired so I was resting– yeah, resting," She stumbled out, not having thought out a suitable excuse.

Mia frowned, but gave a tiny nod that meant she understood.

"So, we have to head down to Potions with Professor Snape, and then we have to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts," She paused, "I hope he isn't an idiot!"

Ginny softly giggled at this.

"Ginny!" Came a voice from behind the two girls, both of them turning around to see.

"Hermione, hi," Ginny said, "this is my friend, Mia," Ginny added, and she then noticed Ron and Harry—she blushed—standing next to her.

Mia extended her arm, "Pleasure!" She then shook hands with Harry and Ron.

"Harry and Ron, is it?" Said Mia, "nice to meet both of you!" She then shook hands with both of them, and much to Harry's noticeable relief, she didn't goggle at him.

"Well, we should be going, wouldn't want to miss classes, after all!" Ginny saw Hermione smile after Mia said this. She knew Hermione really would like the girl.

Mia and Ginny walked to class in comfortable silence, until, "So, you fancy Harry?"

Ginny blushed a red that resembled her Gryffindor tie.

"I-I don't?" It came out as more of a question, so she tried again. "I don't," And Mia just laughed and shook her head.

"Don't be silly, I can tell. There's really no point in hiding it from me, considering I can help," Mia said as they arrived at the door. "Just think about it," And with that they entered the classroom for their Potions lesson.

_-At dinner-_

"I mean, he is just completely and utterly preposterous!"

Mia said with dramatic head and hand movements as she piled chicken on her plate, continuing to mutter things like, "dimwit," "idiot," "unqualified," and things of the sort.

"Who are you referring to?" Asked Hermione, sitting across from them.

"_Professor," _She said this word as if she didn't mean it, "Snape," Both of these words left her lips with disgust.

Next to Hermione, Ron snorted.

"Yeah, especially if you're in Gryffindor. The guy would take points off for _breathing_ if you aren't in his house," He said.

"Ronald! Do _not _talk with your mouth full of food!" Hermione sneered, and then they were off bickering about anything they could disagree on.

Harry shot Ginny a small smile, and she was sure her face turned the color of her hair.

Next to Ginny, Mia smiled smugly.

"What did I say, Nevy," Mia whispered close to her ear, "I can help..."

And Ginny pondered over this offer for the rest of dinner.

Soon dinner was through, and Mia and Ginny roamed their way around the castle until Mia stated that they really needed to get back to their dormitories.

Ginny stated the password to the Fat Lady and walked next to Mia, who sat at a table.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked, "We don't have any homework..."

"Oh! Yes, I prefer to get ahead of my studies, that way I won't have to worry in the future," Mia said back, with an extremely serious gaze, mind you.

Ginny sighed and watched the fire roar as she listened to Mia's quill scribble away.

Ginny found herself yawning, and then Mia said, "My Gods!" With a gasp included.

"It's 11:30!" She scooped up her books and headed towards the stairs, Ginny following suit. Ginny saw Mia shove her books in her book bag, and they both started getting ready for the night.

Soon after, once Ginny was sure Mia was asleep, she whipped out her diary.

_Dear Tom,_

_Good evening! My first day was quite easy, though I assume my classes should become rather hard once we actually learn stuff. _

_Ginevra,_

_I am glad to hear you had a fine day. Though, I do wish you would write me more often, I feel as though this... Mia girl is replacing me..._

Ginny stifled a gasp.

_Oh, no, Tom! No one could ever replace you! _Ginny scribbled hastily.

_Good, good, my dear, because I couldn't imagine my life without your beautiful self. _

Ginny blushed.

_I am not beautiful. With my overload of freckles and different hair, I'm nothing compared to every other girl. _

Tom stayed silent for a while, absorbing the fallen tears that had lay still on the page for several moments.

_My love, you are the most beautiful woman—_woman? Ginny thought—_I have ever met– or wrote, for that matter. _

Ginny smiled, bid her farewell to Tom, and let the darkness of the night carry her away.

_Dear Tom, _

_I woke up covered in paint and chicken feathers, and I still have no idea what I was doing last night. _

_Ginevra, _

_You told me you trusted me, so trust me. It will all be okay. _

3 weeks after Tom told her this, she still did not entirely believe it.

_Trust me. _

Could she?

3 more weeks passed.

Tom had _violated _her. Ginny Weasley pulled the curtains around her bed shut and curled into a ball under the covers, shivering uncontrollably despite the scorching heat of the heavy sheets.

She cried. Cried until she felt drained, as if she had cried all the tears that had built up in her body. All the tears she refused to let fall when her brothers teased her. The tears she refused to let fall when Ron neglected her for Harry and Hermione, his new friends. The tears she refused to let fall when her mother told her everything she would be taking to Hogwarts would be second hand.

All those tears she had refused to let fall, all that emotion she had worked so hard to bury.

They all shook loose.

It was twilight and Ginny was stalking the hallways, a sense of confidence (no doubt from Tom) washing over her fear of getting caught like waves covering sea shells on a sandy shore.

She was suspicious of her diary, and she was plotting how to get rid of it. She had already given Tom her soul, each of them a half making a whole. She knew, deep down, even if she didn't recognize her knowledge on it, that he was inside her, controlling her, _being_ her.

She kept walking, making it to the portrait hole, canceling out the complaints of The Fat Lady, something about students always interrupting her sleep.

Oh, how she wanted sleep. The idea seemed so appealing to her, but as she rested upon her sheets in her dorm, she didn't feel the familiar weight on her eyelids, the familiar blackness lulling her away from her problems. She only stayed still, her eyes closed, yet her mind racing.

Sleep did not come. Not that night.

_A/N: Ahhh! I hope you are enjoying the story! I am trying to incorporate different characters, though the story is mainly about Ginny. I am not following the _exact _storyline from the book, but it will be extremely similar. As always, RR for more chapters :)_


End file.
